


Hotel May Cry

by YuliceTheDruid



Category: Devil May Cry, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliceTheDruid/pseuds/YuliceTheDruid
Summary: Just an awful thing I've had kicking around in my head since the pilot, and only exemplified after reading LazBriar's stories. Thanks for makin' me bite the bullet, ya skeleton nerd.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Never used this site to write, so this is going to have some growing pains as I learn how to use everything at my disposal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to hell.

Tumbling through the air, the slim figure clad in a purple coat flailed her arms, tall buildings flashing past her as the ground rocketed up to meet her. Trying anything to stop her descent, a small metal claw with a wire reel shot out from the elbow of a metal gauntlet, catching a corner of a building and yanking her backwards, before the concrete cracked and crumbled underneath its grasp, the only thing it accomplished was altering her trajectory. Gritting her teeth, she braced herself as she fell, pain shooting up through her back as she collided with pavement, the sound of screeching metal heard as the sword on her back skittered against the asphalt, sending sparks flying.

Finally coming to a stop, the woman let out a groan, eyes closed as she simply laid on her back, supine. Her rest was short lived, however; eyes shot open as she felt rough, grabbing hands scrabbling across her torso, her aggressor withdrawing a shiny, ebony handled revolver before it cackled, scampering off with its new prize in its clutches.

"HEY! Ah, damnit!"

She jumped to her feet, well-worn boots thumping against the road as she hoofed after the imp, slowly but surely gaining on it as it turned a corner, onto another street. When the recently-robbed lady followed, she stopped in her tracks, eyes widening.

_Demons._ Dozens of them, of all different shapes and sizes. Metal-clad fingers wrapped around the handle of her blade instinctively, nearly drawing it from her back until she noticed that none of them seemed to be... paying attention to her. Indeed, they almost seemed human in their mannerisms, talking into phones, a few rude words exchanged between some as they collided with each other. Putting it at the back of her mind, she spotted the thief making off with its purloined prize, the chase resuming as she pounded after him, white hair whipping about behind her. The creature eventually seemed to notice that it was being followed, panic in its eyes as it looked back at the steadily approaching, rather _angry_ victim, a small burst of speed as it took her down alleys and side streets, eventually clambering over a fence.

The woman wasn't even deterred, _leaping_ over the wooden barrier and landing quickly on the other side, the imp having taken a few stumbling steps away from the planks as her feet thumped against the ground. Falling onto its back, the would-be robber fumbled, trying to aim the twin-barreled firearm at her, before that metal claw came shooting out again, wrapping around the handle of the gun and yanking it out of his grasp, the girl snatching it out of the air before she pointed it back at him, brow furrowed.

"Y'know, it's pretty rude t' take people's belongings; guess I shouldn't expect much from a demon, though."

Her thumb reached for the hammer, pulling it back, before something she'd never seen before happened.

"Wait! Shit, don't fuckin' shoot me, man!"

The imp clasped his hands together, a pleading look on his face as he begged for his life; it was enough, though, the woman slowly raising the gun skyward, her stern look now replaced with one of bewilderment.

"You're... begging?"

She was outright shocked, her grip loosening on the trigger, when the imp took its chance. It scrabbled around off its back, rapidly crawling away before it pushed up to its feet, dashing out of the alley.

"Catch ya never, bitch!"

It let out a biting remark as it fled, tail quite literally between his legs. She simply stared after him, eventually letting out a sigh as she slowly slid her revolver back into place by her waist. She'd never heard many demons talk, let alone beg. Hell, she'd never even known demons to steal, now that she thought about it. They usually killed first, asked questions never. Just where _was_ she?

Letting out a sigh, she grabbed her right wrist, fingers gently rubbing against that metal gauntlet, before she slowly made her way out of the alley, the purple leather of her coat swishing slightly as she walked, loosely hugging her frame. Underneath it was a dark, faded shirt, white skin showing from underneath a couple of ragged holes on her abdomen, a dull rusty colored stain surrounding each of them. Finishing off her look was a pair of black, canvas jeans, bottoms tucked into her boots, well-worn leather laced up to her calves. Back out on the street, she tensed, seeing more demons, but once again ultimately being ignored. Looking up, she noticed the dark red sky, dotted with the occasional darker red clouds, and... a moon. With a pentagram on it. Classy.

"You act like you ain't never seen hell before, lady."

A smarmy, sardonic voice called out, the woman whirling around, hand already flying to the hilt of her sword once again.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy, toots. I ain't lookin' to start a scrap. I'm s'posed to be on the up and up now."

Her eyes fell on a shockingly bright figure, white fur with splashes of pink scattered around it, clad in a pink and white striped suit, the feminine demon forgoing pants for an impossibly small skirt, and a pair of thigh high boots. Pink gloves, a black bow tie, a choker, and a white brimmed hat completed the look, a feather stuck in its cap. Everything about this creature _screamed_ female, save for its voice. The girlish male smirked, stepping away from the wall he was leaning on and reaching out with one of his four arms, fingers lifting the girl's chin up.

"Shit, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were alive. Y'look positively human, lady."

"Bianca."

She corrected him, still a bit tense.

"Lady was my auntie."

Those fingertips on her chin were like acid, the girl hyper-aware of the demon in such close proximity to her.

"Ooh, italian! Mine's Angel Dust. Hell's most desired escort and star."

His smirk broke into a grin, one of his hands reaching up to doff his hat, giving a mock bow as he held it out to the side. At the mention of his name, she let out an amused huff,

"Angel? Pretty funny name for a demon, wouldn't ya say?"

The flamboyant spider straightened up, a pair of hands neatly nestling his head wear back into place.

"Oh, please. Angels are all stiffs; I'm named after the drug, babe. 'Cause I'm _addictive._ "

A sultry look crossed his face, only to get washed away with irritation as Bianca looked at him, deadpan.

"Hello? The drug? _Angel dust?_ "

When she still didn't react, he reached a hand up to his face, gloved fingers pinching between his eyes,

"Christ. You sure you got the right address, lady? This place is for sinners. Anyway."

He looked around, before reaching between his... breasts? Her crystal blue eyes didn't deceive her; this spider had cleavage. Pulling out a card, he reached out, multitude of hands lifting the side of her coat, sliding the card in, and then patting it, his own mismatched eyes glancing down and catching sight of her gun as he did so.

"I kinda got in trouble for 'relapsing' or somethin'; all I did was shoot a couple dozen eggs, and they act like it's the end of the world! So I'm spreadin' the word about where I'm stayin' to make up for it. 'Come on down to the Hazbin Hotel!'"

He put on a mock cheery voice as he said the words, clearly speaking from a script,

"Even got free room and board for as long as ya stay. Maybe I'll catch ya down there some time, toots. For now, though, I gotta go _not_ do drugs."

Angel sighed, the mere words seemingly putting a damper on his mood, before he strode off, boots clicking against the road.

"See ya, B!"

She simply stood there, watching as he walked away, still a bit in shock. Surrounded by demons, and here was one chatting her up, like they weren't standing right in the middle of Hell, or he shouldn't be attempting to rip her to pieces. She idly pulled the card out, seeing the words HAPPY HOTEL emblazoned on the thick, laminated paper, the font surrounded by hearts, stars, and sparkles. When she flipped it over, she saw a small blurb about a '666 step program to Heaven!' followed by an address. Closing her eyes, Bianca took a deep breath, taking everything in. Rubbing her right arm once again, she set off, still mostly ignored by the demons, the hodge podge crowd clearly having better things to do than assault her.

The girl simply wandered, flabbergasted as street after street was explored, the strange city oddly mirroring human life, at least before everything had gone to shit. Perhaps a bit more callous, with a lot more disregard for any sense of common decency, but it wasn't the absolute horror that she'd been expecting. There was a _semblance_ of structure, of law. Even if it was under rather unsavory rule; tough looking demons of every shape and size in suits, cradling guns in their hands as they stood on the sides of doorways to certain buildings, watching the rest of the street. Her exploration was soon cut short, however, when she accidentally stepped into an alley, a trio of demons quickly encircling her, two slipping behind her. The one in front pulled out a shiv, the raven headed demon clad in baggy clothes, hiding the rest of his body.

"Hey, hey, bitch. Y'think you can just step where ya want, free as ya please?"

He cawed out, the two more musclebound figures behind her chuckling and cracking their knuckles, while the raven brandished his crude knife.

"Every inch of this city belongs to _someone,_ and this is our spot. So if you wanna get outta here without me carvin' ya up like a turkey, y'better empty yer pockets. Throw in that coat, too!"

He shifted about on his feet, never standing still, that short blade hovering in the air between them.

"Sorry to say, little chicken, but I can't do that. See, I ain't got anything in my pockets _for_ you, so why don't'cha flock off, feather face?"

She smirked; this was behavior she was used to, something she could deal with. And she never felt bad for taunting them, either. They were demons, after all, and it usually got them to do something stupid, since it'd hurt their oh-so-fragile egos. And hurt him it did, his feathers ruffling up, anger growing in his beady eyes with each word, before he screamed out.

"Feather face!? Fine, then I'll strip everythin' off ya after I gut you!"

Taking a wild step forward, he swung his arm out wide, hooking inward with that knife to dig into her ribs. Quick as a flash, though, Bianca stepped closer, that knife whistling past her back as she aimed a right hook at his head, a soft crack heard as metal knuckles collided with his beak... only for him to fly to the side, crashing into the wall, another crack heard as his arm slammed against the brick, knife falling out of his hands, the raven slumping down to his knees.

"FFFFFKKKKKKKKKK!"

A muffled cry was heard from his cracked beak, the demonic bird gripping his broken arm, now leaning heavily against the wall.

Hell, she hadn't hit him _that_ hard, had she? Most of the demons she'd fought could take a dozen blows and still keep coming.

"Dn't jss stnnnd thr, et er!"

His eyes flickered between the pair that was behind her, the meatheads already backing away slowly as she turned around to face them, before they fled, dashing out of the alley and around the corner, going the way she'd just come.

"Well, guess that didn't work out so well. Sorry your friends ain't so helpful, but maybe you should try bein' nicer instead of stabbin' at someone; eh, little chicken?"

She squatted down, grabbing the discarded knife before hucking it further down the alley, a muffled clink heard as it vanished into some garbage bags, rattling a few glass bottles buried within. Normally this'd be where she'd finish things up, but she felt... bad, for some reason. This was just a demon, right? Why did her gut feeling tell her not to kill him?

Sighing, she stood back up, walking back out of the alley.

"Well. I hope for your sake we don't run into each other again, little chicken."

He just stared as she left, raw hate in his eyes, the raven unable to move with all the pain wracking his body. Not that he could've stopped her if he could, with a broken arm. Continuing her journey, the woman frowned, conflicting thoughts filling her head. _'What kind of place **is** this? They're definitely demons, but nothing like the ones I ever had to deal with.'_ Bianca flexed her right hand idly as she walked, metal clicking as it tapped against itself. Ah well. This wasn't the first odd place she'd ended up in; she'd get to the bottom of things eventually.

Her frown only deepened as she walked, the woman already imagining her uncle's reaction to what she'd done, as if he had just watched her. _'Foolishness, Bianca! Showing mercy to a mere demon? They would never do the same; it's a sign of weakness.'_ The wayward girl's thoughts were interrupted by a smoking car, wreckage hurtling towards her from a blast that rang out down the street. Dropping flat, it whizzed overhead, leaving a cloud of smoke behind it, Bianca hacking and coughing as she stood up, a cross look on her face. She moved in to investigate, spotting a white cyclops looking demon with blonde, pink-highlighted hair and clothes even more ragged and ripped than Bianca's. She was bouncing a small, pink bomb up and down on her palm, laughing as she pointed at... a tank. Jutting out of the top hatch was a snake, wearing a suit. His top hat had teeth, and a single, staring eye, and on top of _that_ hat, was an army helmet.

"GAH! Can't you just sssstop ruining my plans, you candy colored harlot! How am I ssssssupposssed to be the ruler of hell, if you salacious upstarts won't just DIE!"

"Sorry! I don't take orders from anyone! And ESPECIALLY not from boys who still play with legos!"

And with that, she hucked that bomb towards him, the snake quickly ruffling inside the tank before he pulled out an oversized egg, also clad in a suit and top hat, and a face, and legs. An egg that he promptly threw to meet that bomb, the explosive detonating mid air, releasing a cloud of pink smoke, glitter, and spraying yolk and egg shells all around. One landed by the purple coated woman's boot, prompting her to yell out,

"Hey! Can't'cha keep the noise down? This is a nice neighborhood! 'Sides, you nearly took my head clean off with that car!"

Jerking a thumb over her shoulder, she indicated the smouldering vehicle, which promptly exploded, sending a whoosh of air past her. All the while, a helicopter circled overhead, a spotlight shining down on the trio.

"ANOTHER inssssssufferable ingrate? Damn it all! I'll just blow you BOTH to bits!"

The smartly dressed snake slithered back down into his tank, hatch clanging shut as the idling engine roared into action. The near cartoonishly oversized cannon swung over, beginning to aim at the white haired woman, before she burst into action. Boots pounded against the pavement as she ran straight at the thing, leaping up to land on top of the steel behemoth.

"Get off of my tank, you cretin!"

A muffled voice was heard as it began to rotate back and forth, trying to wiggle Bianca off. Finally yanking that sword off her back, she drove it directly downwards, steel screeching as the blade sank through the hatch, the snake man letting out a muffled yelp inside as the point slammed down inches away from his face, the reptile quickly scrabbling backwards. Back up top, the girl grinned, twisting the handle of her sword, causing it to let out a _roar_ , the damascus suddenly glowing red as it slid through the rest of the hatch, Bianca swinging it in an upward arc before slinging it back across her back. The metal trapdoor fell inward as it was split, pieces falling on top of another egg and crushing it as a now somewhat spooked snake and an immeasurable amount of egg shaped demons were revealed to the air.

"Demons never seem to figure out when to call it quits. Guess it's a good thing I'm always around to remind 'em."

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, a certain spider was lounging on a couch, idly watching the news.

"Ooh, this just in, another turf war on the west side of Pentagram City! Seems like the well-established Sir Pentius and the erratic Cherri Bomb are at it again, sinners!"

A gas mask-wearing man in a suit with the words TOM TRENCH under him were emblazoned on the screen, before the camera shifted over to a thin, alabastor woman with blonde hair in a red dress, the words KATIE KILLJOY replacing the previous text.

"Indeed! Though it seems Pentius is a little less equipped, now. That punk-rock bitch seems to be holding her own, though; hopefully her and that stupid snake both blow each other up!"

She said rather cheerfully, only to get a groan from the pink-white spider reclining on the cushions.

"Aw, maaan! Cherri's in trouble out there! An' here I am, all cooped up in here, forced t' play nice."

Over by the door, a pair of red goats in dress suits tried, and failed, to look intimidating, glaring cutely at the spider as he complained about not being able to help his friend.

"Oh, chin up, my boy! Besides, wouldn't want miss Charlie kicking you out to the curb for such antics, would you?"

The static-y crackle of the Radio Demon's voice rang out as he appeared behind Angel Dust, the latter flailing limbs about as he sprung up, an angry, startled expression adorning his features.

"JEEZ-us Al, why don't'cha wear a fuckin' bell!"

The ever-smiling demon just let out a small laugh, tapping his microphone/cane against the floor,

"Oh, you're such a card, Angel!"

Yellow eyes were drawn back to the TV, Alastor now alight with interest as he saw the new events unfolding on the screen.

"It would appear that another demon has entered the fray! What kind of sinner would just jump into a scrap like this, I wonder? Let's find out!"

The pair of newscasters were replaced with footage from the helicopter, showing a figure clad in a purple coat leaping on top of Pentius' tank, and then stabbing a sword into it.

"Hey, I recognize that lady! That's that girl who I gave one of them cards to earlier! Only one who actually took it. Brianna, I think her name was?"

Angel put one of his hands on his chin, quickly side tracked; Alastor just stared at the TV, his grin slowly widening.

"Oh, my. _This_ could definitely be _entertaining._ "

A pink bomb suddenly whizzed towards Bianca, the girl darting a hand out to snatch it before she whipped it back around, slamming it down the now open hatch, inside the tank. It bounced around for a few moments before it rested to a stop, fuse dwindling towards the base; Pentius widened his eyes, leaping towards the opening and scrabbling to get out, before the bomb detonated, shooting him out into the sky. He sailed through the air, body eventually colliding with a street light and wrapping around it several times, his head letting out a _clong_ as it smacked against the post, before he crumbled into a heap, coiled around it.

"Hey, that was pretty wild! Pretty cool sword ya got there, lady. Always nice to meet people who _really_ know how to party!"

The blonde haired cyclops bounded over to the now ruined tank, as the purple coated girl hopped down, letting out a huff.

"Hah. Well, I'd like to think I can hold my own. Need to, with how often I run into demons. Anyway, since you seem like you don't immediately wanna kill me, think you could tell me where this is?"

She fished the card out of her coat, flicking it out towards Cherri.

"Ugh, that lame-ass hotel that Angel's staying at? Why would you wanna go there?"

She sighed, now seemingly irritated.

"Angel's that spider... guy, right? He gave me that card. Figured I'd go check it out. He _did_ say free room and board, at least."

The cyclops expression lit right back up at the mention of that,

"Oh, you know my bestie? Guess it wouldn't hurt to point ya in the right direction then."

She pointed off down a street, the top half of the words HAZBIN just _barely_ visible over the horizon.

"Place is that way; dunno why you'd wanna stay, though, sounds boring as hell. Either way, tell Angel I said hey, will ya? They won't let me get near him ever since we cleaned house on Pentius' goons."

Slinging the card back at her, she turned around, flicking her head over her shoulder and shooting Bianca a grin,

"Well, see ya 'round, party girl."

And with that, she waltzed off, idly bouncing an unlit bomb in her palm as she wandered who knows where.

"Right..."

Bianca trailed off, eventually heading towards the hotel once again, the sign now a landmark for her as she weaved through crowds of demons.


	2. Finding Your Feet

She felt invisible, the demons that were so numerous around her not even batting an eye at her presence, occasionally bumping into her and continuing on their way. Nearly every demon she'd ever seen had tried to kill her on sight; what was so different now? Either way, she wasn't about to test her luck by confronting one of the damn things. The hotel was the closest thing to a safe place that she'd heard of in, well, years. She was eager to finally see it with her own eyes, that neon sign looming ever closer with each step. Oddly enough, it seemed to say Hazbin Hotel, though the card she was given said Happy Hotel.

Soon enough, she found herself standing in front of the large set of doors, second thoughts briefly crossing her mind. Was she really going to trust another demon, one that had said a handful of words to her? Resigning herself to the fact that she didn't really have any other options at the moment, she hesitantly reached out with her right hand, the sound of metal on wood echoing out as she rapped the door a few times. After about half a minute, the sound of footsteps began to steadily approach, before the door swung open. A pale skinned, blonde, remarkably human looking woman opened the door, the only thing betraying her demonic physicality being a barely detectable pair of fangs, and the fact that Bianca's arm began to itch _considerably._ The girl standing before her was clearly powerful, in spite of her simple, nonthreatening appearance.

"Oh! A guest! Are you-"

She stuttered, pausing as her unique lineage let her see [something else](https://i.imgur.com/OAfR1tK.png) for a moment, the demonic, insect-like knight standing before her seemingly confused before she blinked, and the knight was replaced with a white haired, purple coated girl.

"Ahem. Sorry, are you here to stay at the hotel?"

Her voice was soothing, albeit still a little shaky from what she just saw, practically oozing with kindness as she looked at Bianca expectantly, who pulled the card out of her coat.

"I was uh, handed this. By Angel. I'm a bit new to, well, here."

Holding her hands out to either side of her, she slowly spun in a circle, seemingly gesturing to all of Hell.

"Said you might be able to help me find my feet, so t' speak."

When the demon's suspicions were confirmed, she practically squealed, a giant grin forming on her face as she darted forward and grabbed Bianca by the arm, tugging her into the building. The poor girl was nearly yanked off balance, stumbling into the Hotel.

"Ohmygosh! A guest! I knew trusting Angel to go out wasn't a bad idea!"

The demonic girl lead her new guest along, pulling her into the lobby while Bianca looked about, spotting a handful of other demons milling about. A pair of small goat-headed demons fluttered about with wings, occasionally bleating, while what appeared to be a rather angry cat stood at a bar, polishing a glass with a scowl on his face.

"Vaggie! We have a new guest!"

Bianca saw another surprisingly human looking demon poke her head from around the corner, one of her eyes hidden behind a swathe of white hair. Her skin was a dark, greyish-purple, and altogether the woman reminded the purple coated girl of a moth. She seemed genuinely surprised at the fact that someone else had come to the hotel, though that quickly turned into a frown as she spotted Bianca.

"That girl that was on the news earlier? You sure it's a good idea to take her in, Charlie?"

Charlie, however, seemed unperturbed, relinquishing her grip on Bianca's metal glove as she stepped towards Vaggie.

"Relax, it'll all be fine, Vaggie! Besides, I already told you that we can't turn people away. We have to believe that there's good in them, even if nobody else does."

Vaggie, however, wasn't convinced in the slightest, her frown only deepening.

"She was taking on Pentius, Charlie. I don't think it's gonna make a good impression if we keep taking in people who pick fights."

The ash colored demoness folded her arms across her chest, staring at Bianca with her one good eye.

"Hey, not exactly like I had a choice, y'know? He kinda launched a whole car at me, and runnin' away ain't exactly the best way to handle demons, in my experience."

The metal armed woman sounded aloof, clasping her hands behind the back of her head as she looked around the hotel, drinking everything in.

"Still, if it makes you feel any better, I don't exactly go out lookin' for fights, I just know how to take care of myself is all."

"Yeah, an' you can't fault her for that, can ya, toots?"

That familiar pink-and-white spider stepped into view, injecting himself into the conversation.

"I saw that clip of Charls an' that snooty news bitch dukin' it out. Wouldn't exactly be fair if ya threw ol' Brianna out 'cause she got picked on first, would it?"

Bianca furrowed her brow, opening her mouth to correct Angel, but was swiftly cut off as he slid up next to Charlie.

"You got some moves there too, Charlie. Didn't think ya had it in ya to go kickin' ass like that."

Charlie, to her credit, didn't exactly look proud of it, sheepishly holding her arm as she looked to the side, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Ehehe..."

The moth demon let out an aggravated huff, staring daggers at Angel with her one good eye, before she finally gave in,

"Ugh. Fine. I hate it, but Angel does have a point."

Her expression shifted from annoyance to worry,

"Just, try not to cause trouble, alright? We've already had enough of that in the past week."

"Oho! But trouble is just oh so very entertaining, my dear!"

Bianca's arm started to itch once more underneath her metal glove, nearly as much as when she first saw Charlie. Yet another demon, clad in a suit that was all various shades of red, waltzed into view. His microphone tapped along the floor along with his steps, ever-present and unsettling grin plastered across his ashen face.

"Anything to liven up this dull, drab existence we call Hell! I caught sight of your antics on that wonderful picture box, lassie! My, you have quite a _way_ with that sword, don't you?"

He stepped right up next to Bianca, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. She didn't say a word, yet; simply stared up at the towering, deer-like devil. Even though Charlie had power, she strangely didn't feel threatened by the woman. This man, however, made her skin _crawl,_ an innate feeling in the devil hunter's gut that made her think that this demon wouldn't even think _once_ about stabbing her in the back or selling her out. Extricating herself from his loose grip, she planted her left hand on his side, pushing him away.

" _Thanks_."

A short, biting remark, she distanced herself as much as she could, moving over to stand beside Charlie and Angel.

"So. It's okay for me to stay here?"

Bianca turned to look at Charlie, who looked ready to burst with joy.

"Of course! We'll never turn away a demon in need. And we're always happy to help them with their first steps on the path to redemption!"

She whirled around to look at the pair of goat boys near the door, beckoning them over.

"Raz, Daz. Would you mind showing miss..."

She turned, looking at the white haired girl.

"Bianca."

"Bianca! Miss Bianca to a room, please?"

"Baaaaah!"

The pair of them bleated out, saluting Charlie before they fluttered about, one grabbing a key and a few other items as it flew off while the other busied itself about with paperwork.

"Wonderful! Another guest to join the hotel! It'll be _delightful_ to see how you spice things up around hear, darling!"

The yellow fanged devil bent low, grabbing at Bianca's metal gloved arm and shaking her hand, a small spark shooting out from her digits, causing him to let go.

"Ah! Feisty little contraption you have there, dear."

His grin widened, a look in his eyes making it seem like he knew more than he was letting on, before he turned around, walking off.

"Ah well. I've other business to attend to. Have a _fantastic_ stay, Bianca!"

And with that, he disappeared around the corner, Bianca letting out a sigh, having been holding her breath without even realizing.

"Yeesh, that guy give you the creeps too, B?"

She turned, looking at the cotton-candy colored spider as he leaned on her shoulder, staring at Alastor as he walked away. Charlie had gotten pulled away by Vaggie, the pair helping Dazzle out with some of the sheaves of paper he was filling out.

"Wouldn't say it t' his face, but there's definitely somethin' off 'bout that guy. Ol' humorless over there said he's a real sneaky fella."

Jerking a thumb over at the moth demon, he let out a huff, pushing up off of Bianca and looking towards the door.

"Well, it'll be a bit 'fore ya can get all settled in. Took those pair a' goats _ages_ 'fore I could settle into my new digs. What'd'ya say I take you out shoppin' fer clothes? You helped out my girl buddy, an' Pentius is no joke, despite him actin' like one. 'Sides, you definitely look like you could do with a wardrobe update, girl."

At that, she looked down at herself, mock hurt on her face.

"What, you're sayin' I don't have _style_? That's a low blow, Angel. Still, it is a little hard to find stuff that fits when demons are houndin' ya every step of the way. I'll take you up on it; keepin' the coat, though."

The spider nearly let out a groan as he looked at it, the bright purple leather reaching down to her calves.

" _That_ gaudy thing? Jeez, whatever floats yer boat, B."

Angel jerked his head towards the exit, walking off with the devil hunter in tow.

"Oh yeah, that one eyed lady said to tell ya hey."

"Glad t' know she ain't forgot about me. Most folk down here think you'ze got purged if ya gone for a week."

Pushing the doors open, he walked out to the street, hailing a cab. The yellow thing screeched to a stop in front of the hotel, the cabbie being what appeared to be an eyeball stuck in a mass of tendrils.

"Heya, Specks."

A short wave was given to the eye, which uttered an incomprehensible noise, before angel bent down, opening the back door.

"Ladies first, sweet cheeks."

"Wow, a demon _and_ a gentleman? Hell's just full of surprises."

Angel simply rolled his eyes, drumming his fingertips against the door as Bianca clambered into the cab, sword tucked between her legs.

"The hell you got a sword for, anyhow? That piece you got on ya don't work?"

He patted at her coat, nudging the revolver that was tucked inside of it.

"Sometimes there's stuff too big for bullets. That tends t' cut 'em down to size."

She pushed the handle towards him, one of his hands reaching out to catch it, only to be quickly followed by his other three, the spider leaning into it to stop it from toppling onto him.

"Fuckin' hell! Dis thing weighs like a truck fulla bricks! How d'fuck were you swingin' this thing around against dat snakey asshole?"  
  
  
In response, Bianca just lifted an arm, flexing it while she shot the spider a smirk.

"Pff. Just bein' a showoff, then. Musta been some real bigshot back on Earth if you came down here packin' that much power."

Letting out a snicker, she folded her arms behind her head, leaning back into the seat as the cab rumbled along the dark streets, red sky hanging overhead as stray demons plodded along on the sidewalks.

"Runs in the family, I guess."

She stared out the window, watching the dark red buildings zoom by, before turning to look at Angel.

"What about you? You seem awful friendly for a demon. Most of the ones I meet just try to gut me; never seen one who actually talks to me before."

That actually seemed to throw Angel for a loop, confusion flickering across his face before he snapped his fingers, pointing at her,

"Y'musta been out in the Wastes. Things in Hell are shitty, but them Wastes out there, outside the City? That's _extra_ shitty. Definitely explains yer piss poor attire, and how strong y'are, if ya managed to survive out there."

That got a huff out of her, brow furrowing as she looked back out the window,

"It ain't _that_ bad."

"Ain't that bad? Y'got holes in yer clothes, bitch!" Fingers darted out, poking at the various cuts, punctures and tears that dotted her shirt and pants.

"How'd'you think it'll look if they find out Cherri's teamin' up with someone who looks like a hobo? We're gonna get you dressed _smart_."

She wanted to jab back at him, but the prospect of getting something that was actually new to wear made her hold her tongue, excitement just barely bubbling inside of her. It'd been ages since she'd actually had something that wasn't secondhand, and this demon was offering it to her as thanks. That gave way to more pensive thoughts, though; could she even trust him? He _seemed_ friendly enough, but he was still definitely a demon, as odd looking as he was for a demon. Hell, was it even safe to stay at the hotel? That pale skinned blonde was definitely powerful, but she just gave off a... warmth. Something that reminded her of her cousin-in-law, Kyrie. The road kept on rolling by as she thought to herself, resolving to see where this lead, for now.


End file.
